The mattress structure of this invention is to be described in conjunction with a sofa for illustration purposes only as the structure could be employed within any type of furniture.
The use of sofas or davenports which can be made into a bed has been well known for a substantial period of time. The conventional type of sofa bed comprises a foldable mattress which is mounted upon a foldable frame. The frame is foldable into the sofa and when such is accomplished the sofa bed almost precisely resembles a conventional sofa. Upon extraction of the mattress into the extended position, the mattress is then used as a conventional bed.
The use of such conventional foldable mattresses within a sofa has several disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that they are quite large and heavy. Frequently, such sofas are used in apartment dwellings and other similar types of confined quartered dwellings. Frequently, these type of dwellings are located up a series of stairs. It is quite difficult to move a large and heavy type of sofa up several flights of stairs in order to locate such within the apartment.
A second disadvantage of such conventional foldable mattress sofa beds is that they are quite complex in construction. This complexity inherently raises manufacturing costs and therefore the consumer selling price is quite high.